Tilt Glove
Eleventh Tier Arm armor, with Rondanche lower and Freiturnier higher. It has very high resists of 12 to all three damage types: Blunt, Slash, and Pierce. 12/12/12 Prevalence * Combined with the equal Tier Brigandine body armor or Missaglia foot armor (recommended, for the extremely high Resists), it makes the equal Tier head armor Armet * Combined with the equal Tier head armor Armet it makes the equal Tier Brigandine body armor. Tilt Gloves (34 in game) have very high Type bonuses, tied for second highest with Missaglia (17 in game), and inferior only to Fluted Armor (3 in game). Thus they are a valuable tool in crafting. Fluted Glove, for example, can be crafted almost entirely from the extremely high Type-bonus Tilt Gloves, sidestepping the zero Pierce of the Rondanche. However, because of a variation in the progression There are 34 drops of Tilt Glove in the game, including first and second playthroughs and triggered conditions Stats = Recipes = Tilt glove has a normal Progression for its creation (albeit one much weaker in Resists): * 9th Tier Plate Glove + 10th Tier Rondanche = Tilt Glove weak to Pierce (8th Tier Vambrace + Plate Glove = Rondanche, a result weak to Blunt. Combining manufactured and base Rondanches will make a result of more than zero pierce and blunt but still very weak compared to devolved Tilt Gloves) Tilt Glove is a part of abnormal progressions: * 11th Tier Tilt Glove + Tilt Glove = 12th Tier Freiturnier * Rondanche usurps Tilt Glove's place in the progression, to combine with Freiturnier to make 13th Tier Fluted Glove. Because of the weakness of Rondanche normally, it is preferable to Devolve Tilt Gloves or Freiturniers to create Rondanche. One recipe: Freiturnier + Brigandine = Rondanche (Tilt Glove + Tilt Glove = Freiturnier), (Tilt + Missaglia = Armet. Armet + Tilt = Brigandine). An alternative that uses up Basinet, quite common (two on Kesch Bridge alone) and although it is half the strength of Tilt Glove, at least it is balanced: Tilt + Basinet = Rondanche * Rondanche plus Tilt Glove makes Rondanche, rather than the next Design in the Progression, Freiturnier. This is a result weakened by Rondanche from Tilt Glove's superior strength Mismatch can be used to make higher quality versions of other armor pieces, such as Basinet + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Jambeau + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Brigandine + Freiturnier Morphs This is the path that must be taken to create, with multiple combinations, high resists on helms and then body armor: # Arm + Leg = Helm # Arm + Helm = Body The most efficient way is to look for a progression that creates the desired Tier of Arm and Leg, or Arm and Helm, and then combine those to make Helm or Body, rather than creating lower tier results such as the following, and then searching for more combinations to make a progression: # Tilt Glove + Missaglia = Armet. Now a Basinet or Close Helm recipe from Tilt Gloves etc would be required # Tilt Glove + Armet = Brigandine. Now a Breastplate, Scale, or Plate Mail recipe with high Type would be needed And so on. Sadly, being efficient takes a lot of the research and creativity out of the process, but it really does save a lot of time Both Head and Arm Equipment can be created by two Morph types. Head + Leg = Arm, Body + Leg = Arm. This is not usually useful, since Arm armor, through Tilt Glove, has high resists already * Armet + Missaglia * Brigandine + Missaglia Both of these recipes will almost always result in a Tilt Glove that is the material of the Missaglia, according to the rule of Prevalence. Exceptions are Rare Combinations Reinforcing Tilt Gloves can make armor stronger in weapon type resistances by combining * Freiturnier (Tilt Glove + Tilt Glove) + Tilt Glove = Tilt Glove, so this can be repeated indefinitely. Items with widely disparate, very unequal Type bonuses combine at a detriment to the high Type bonus, so it is probably best to do this in more numerous combinations, rather than creating one super-Freiturnier to combine with a single Tilt Glove Drops Tilt Gloves are somewhat rare on the first playthrough, with ten drops. The chances are about par for armor pieces, which is to say lower than most things, at no better than 13/255 (roughly a 5% chance). Almost no armor drops at a higher chance than this They are much easier to find on the second playthrough, where the Iron Maiden B2 and B3 areas offer the vast majority of the Tilt Gloves in Material. Nine in all, two . 23 are ; the great majority of the 34 total. * and both at 13/255 at Kesch Bridge in Town Center East * at 13/255 at Rue Crimnade in Town Center East * at 13/255 at Shasras Hill Park in Town Center East Iron Key * Two each at 8/255: Lich in Larder for a Lean Winter in Undercity West Silver Key (late in first playthrough): * Two each at 8/255: Lich in Corner of the Wretched in Undercity West After entering Temple of Kiltia * Two each at 8/255: Triggered after Temple: Lich in Crumbling Market in Undercity West that replaces the Dullahan. Second playthrough :Gold Key (second playthrough) ::Undercity West * at 8/255, Crossroads of Rest * at 8/255, HP > 200, The Body Fragile Yields * at 8/255, second at 8/255, with HP > 225, Bite the Master's Wounds * Two on a Blood Lizard in The Fallen Knight in Forgotten Pathway * Two on a Blood Lizard in The Oracle Sins No More in Forgotten Pathway :Iron Maiden B2 * Two at 8/255, Lich Tablillas HP > 149 * Two at 8/255, Lich Strangulation * Two at 8/255, Lich Lord The Strappado * Two at 8/255, Lich Lord Thumb Screws * Two at 8/255, Lich Squassation * Two at 8/255, Lich Lead Sprinkler :Iron Maiden B3 * Two at 8/255, Lich Lord Saint Elmo's Belt * Two at 8/255, Lich Lord Dunking the Witch See also * Arm Armor Combinations in Vagrant Story * Armor Combinations Category:Armor Category:Arm Armor Category:Tier 11 Armor